


Meet Me in Mumbai

by Amod



Category: The 39 Clues - Various Authors
Genre: 39 Clues, 39 Clues Slash, Cahills vs. Vespers, M/M, Slash, Spoilers for Shatterproof
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 02:52:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1763431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amod/pseuds/Amod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obviously, they had agreed to keep the whole thing "on the down low" (Jonah's words). There didn't seem to be much other choice. It hadn't taken them long to talk it out, agree it was the stress of the trip that had caught up with them, and laugh it off.</p><p>Hamilton can't think of anything he's done in the hunt for the clues that he regrets more than missing the chance to tell Jonah how he really feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet Me in Mumbai

Hamilton and Jonah both let some of the tension drop from their shoulders the minute they entered the Madrigal safe house. Keeping tabs on Luna Amatto had been uneventful, but trying to keep Jonah from being discovered was a trial in itself, and it wasn't like Hamilton blended into a crowd either.

"Man, are we ever gonna see some action?" Jonah complained, draping himself over the couch in the middle of the room.

"Stakeouts are usually boring," Hamilton said, grabbing a can of soda from the refrigerator and sitting beside Jonah.  "You're just not used to it yet."  Jonah sat up and glared at him, clearly offended.

"Seriously, I've been on tons of stakeouts!"

"The set of "Gangsta Chronicles" doesn't count," said Hamilton, rolling his eyes. Jonah glared harder.  Then he smiled, and leaned back again.

"Get me a soda too, will you cuz'?  I'm parched." Hamilton rolled his eyes again, but he still got up and went to the refrigerator.

"Lemon stuff or mango?" He asked.

"Don't we have anything normal, like a Pepsi?" asked Jonah.  Hamilton shook his head.

"Whoever stocked the place must be a local.  There's lots of weird stuff in here." Hamilton grabbed one of the LMN cans and walked back to the couch.  Jonah took it from him warily.

"So if you're the expert on stakeouts, how long will it be before we can actually do something other than sit and wait?" Jonah asked. Hamilton noted the sarcastic "expert", but he shrugged, and set his soda on the coffee table.

"Depends. It's worse if you've gotta run surveillance on your own though. I don't know how Erasmus doesn't fall asleep on his shifts." Hamilton said. Jonah smiled.

"I know, man, Erasmus is like, one totally awesome dude," said Jonah. "I'm seriously down with his dedication."  Hamilton smiled back, though he was no longer thinking about Erasmus.  Jonah's smile was enough to turn his thoughts to other things.

The crush he had on Jonah was, unfortunately, not a celebrity infatuation. He had noticed it toward the end of the clue hunt, but figured it would fade as they had to spend so much time together hunting the Vespers. Their time as partners had the opposite effect. The more time they spent together, the more Hamilton realized it wasn't going away.

Great, he thought for the thousandth time. If it had to be a guy you fell for, at least you could have picked someone attainable. He didn't exactly have a leg to stand on next to Jonah's myriad of fans. Beyond that, his dad would have kittens if he found out. It'd be an easier sell if he brought home a boyfriend who fit into the Holt idea of what a man should be, but Popstar Jonah Wizard didn't fit that mold.  

...and he'd definitely been staring at Jonah for too long. To his surprise, Jonah was staring back with an odd expression.

"Ham..." Jonah started to say something, then cut himself off. His voice sounded different. A minute ago he'd had the familiar hip-hop lilt, but that was missing. He sounded a lot less confident without it.

Then, Jonah leaned forward slowly, his eyes on Hamilton's. There was plenty of time for him to move away. There was time for him to say something. He could even have simply broken eye contact.  He kept his eyes focused on Jonah's because he wanted to. He knew what was about to happen.

When their lips met, however, both of them closed their eyes. The kiss was soft, but lasted long enough for Hamilton to register that Jonah was touching his cheek lightly with his palm, and that his own left hand had rested on Jonah's shoulder of its own accord.

He also felt his own heart racing, and was all too aware of the heat of Jonah's lips against his.

There was nothing to say as they parted, avoiding each others' eyes. Hamilton tried a few times, but the words stuck in his throat.  Finally, Jonah broke the silence.

"Yo, that was like, weird, you know? I'm thinking we're both stressed from this whole sittin' around watching for evil old ladies thing," Jonah said.  The slang was back, and so was the confidence in his voice. Hamilton steeled himself and answered as best he could.

"Yeah."

"So, let's keep that on the down low, right?" Jonah looked at him sideways, still not quite making eye contact.

"Yeah." Hamilton mumbled something about going for a run and left Jonah flipping channels on the ancient TV set.

He ran until he was too tired to think about it anymore.


End file.
